Forever Yours
by chivasdiva
Summary: It is Christmas day and everyone is gathered to celebrate the occasion but this festive mood is suddenly shattered when Inuyasha meets a car accident and slips into a coma, and wakes up not recognizing anyone at all, not even his own wife.
1. Chapter 1 Accident

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Company do not belong to me.**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new story, but I am **not** discontinuing my other story, Lovers. Anyway, this is the prologue, and as most of you can see, the title is Forever Yours. Personally i think I suck at thinking of nice names for my stories, they always end up sounding corny. Lol. Hope all of you enjoy this, and as usual any comments or criticism is fine by me. Once again, Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: It is Christmas day and everyone is gathered to celebrate the occasion but this festive mood is suddenly shattered when Inuyasha meets a car accident and slips into a coma, and wakes up not recognizing anyone at all, not even his own wife. Things go downhill from then on and weird happenings start occurring. Starting with the visions Inuyasha claims he had when he was comatose.

* * *

**

Forever Yours : Prologue

* * *

"Ok, so we are going to need some candy canes, can't forget those…Hey! Are you listening?"

Kagome was getting annoyed since Inuyasha was obviously finding his game more important than anything she had to say.

"Yeah, sure sure. Who could forget, they are your favourite."

"I swear, you act just like Miroku when he got his first playboy magazine. Anyway, I don't trust you, I better write everything down. This year's Christmas has to be perfect since it's our turn to host the party. I thought Ayame did a wonderful job last year with the decorations and everything."

"What's the big deal wench, its just an occasion where we get to stuff ourselves. No one is going to care about decorations. Going to the grocery store now is going to be one hell of a bitch." Inuyasha grumbled at the interruption, he had just lost the game to Souta.

Kagome kept quiet, silently fuming.

Inuyasha gulped, _stupid mouth, you just say things without thinking don't you. Now see what you've done, I'd probably be bunking on the couch tonight, and on Christmas Day too._

But he got up quickly and wrapped his arms around Kagome's stiff form and turned her around, "But anything for you." He kissed her lightly on her mouth.

Seeing her smile, he smirked to himself, _Well, obviously I didn't let all the time spent with her go to waste, precious lessons to get on her good side. Maybe I won't be spending time outside today. _He thought cockily.

Kagome was fully aware of what that smirk meant, she knew that he thought he had bested her, what he didn't know was that she had let him.

"Go, the others will be arriving soon."

"Alright, but I need an incentive." The smirk appeared again. Kagome giggled and pulled his head down for a loving kiss.

Kagome dropped light kisses on Inuyasha's lips, teasing him until he moaned and pulled her tightly to him, firmly nudging together. His tongue slipped out to enter hers, his hands traveling to the small of her back. She gasped when he licked her neck, breathing hot air on the spot his talented mouth had just left.

"This isn't exactly an incentive you know, I know for a fact you'd rather stay and take this further..." Kagome whispered against his mouth, then proceeded to nibble gently on his lower lip.

A loud and deliberate cough forced them apart to catch their breaths. Both heads turned to Souta who commented, "Hello, rambunctious and impressionable adolescent here, you might want to show a little restraint. You never know…I may get the wrong idea from the bodily contact you two seem to be enjoying."

Inuyasha growled loud enough for Souta to scamper away while Kagome just chuckled. "I think he is getting too smart for his age, too much intelligence accompanied with a smart mouth and sharp wit may damage his head more than stupidity would."

"Come on, you are just jealous that he outwits you everytime." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha growled once more before retorting, "I stand by what I said. The only unfortunate thing is that he is way past the girls-have-cooties stage."

"Haha! You are just one grumpy puppy aren't you. Well, off you go then. Hurry back and drive carefully, look out for snow!

"You'd make a good mom Kagome, want to start trying making one?" The grin on Inuyasha's face looked impossible to wipe off and the blush on Kagome's face was turning darker by the minute.

With one last kiss and a nudge, Inuyasha was headed for the nearest supermarket.

- - - - - - -

Soon, the door bell started ringing. Everyone was arriving.

Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru lounged in the living room, catching up on business talk. While the girls busied themselves with the preparations, Rin and Ayame taking care of the decorations. Sango and Kagome perfecting the turkey and the other dishes.

The phone rang and Miroku answered it. Rushing to Kagome, he relayed, "Kagome! Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that Grandmother Kaede has back pains and would like to rest, so since all the roads leading here are jammed, he decided to make a detour to pick Shippo up and give Kaede a break."

"Sure, thanks." Kagome nodded absently and turned back to the garnish she was preparing.

Soon, they were all gathered and waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo to arrive.

Time passed and everyone was getting worried but at least they knew there was the possibility of snow being the biggest obstacle in traveling at this time of the year.

Waiting patiently, the guys talked about cars and tires while the girls listened to all of Rin's wonderful experiences she encountered while being a pediatric at the town's biggest hospital. These stories never failed to bring tears or peals of laughter from the group since all the children were quite attached to Rin, who never seemed to lose that childish innocence of hers even though she was a grown woman.

Maybe that was why the match between Sesshomaru and Rin was a good one, with Rin being hyperactive and Sesshomaru being solemn in almost everything he did, everything was balanced out.

The television was on with the news as the reporter stood under a gigantic Christmas tree, introducing it as the biggest tree that has been used in street decorations and sponsors had spent thousands just on the care and pruning for the tree. Suddenly, there was a loud crash on the background and the camera immediately swerved to the accident scene.

Then, time stood still for the moment when everyone noticed that it looked a lot like Inuyasha's car, with a closer look at the license plate, all were too stunned to move.

The voice from the television droned on when the shrill ring from the telephone permeated the stagnant atmosphere.

Nobody moved to pick it up until Miroku, who usually was the level headed one lifted the receiver.

A gruff voice sounded through, "May I speak to Mrs. Takahashi please?"

"She is otherwise occupied, would you like to pass a message?" Miroku's voice quivered, he knew for a fact that this call was an indication of Inuyasha's accident but refused to accept the fact that his best friend was more than likely laying bleeding and unconscious on a hospital bed, or even worse. Dead.

What will happen? Will everything be alright? Will there be a happy ending? Stay tuned to find out more!

* * *

A/N: Woo Hoo! How was it? How was it? I really need a response to this so please please try to review or a message, i need all i can get! For all those who are wondering about the pairings, all i have to say is that i am thinking of: InuKag (definitely), SessRin (not the incest kind, they are both about the same age.), MirSan (i think they are just such a cute couple), and KougaAyame (i think they are fine together, personally i think any other match seems kinda wierd.)

All these pairings are more or less going to be it, they are the more 'traditional' ones, wierd description but i think you get my drift.

One of the reasons i want to write this story is because i wanted to try out a modern version of the inu gang but with a twist of feudal times too. (big give-away)

Aiight. That's all i got to say. Enjoy:):):):)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Reactions

* * *

Chapter 2: Reaction

* * *

The voice from the television droned on when the shrill ring from the telephone permeated the stagnant atmosphere.

Nobody moved to pick it up until Miroku, who usually was the level headed one lifted the receiver.

A gruff voice sounded through, "May I speak to Mrs. Takahashi please?"

"She is otherwise occupied, would you like to pass a message?" Miroku's voice quivered, he knew for a fact that this call was an indication of Inuyasha's accident but refused to accept the fact that his best friend was more than likely laying bleeding and unconscious on a hospital bed, or even worse. Dead.

"This is Officer Umiyashi. I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Takahashi has met with a car accident and has been admitted into the hospital. He is now in surgery. Unfortunately, a small child has also been involved, his name is Shippo. We would like their family members to come down to the hospital to sign the admission papers also. Thank you for your time."

Miroku held on to the receiver even though the officer had already hung up. His clutch tightened until his knuckles turned white. Then he abruptly dropped the phone and pulled Kagome with him outside.

* * *

Kagome was more or less numbed by the whole situation. It was like she wasn't thinking or reacting anymore, her body didn't listen to her brain any longer. She just let Miroku pull her into the car that sped straight to the hospital.

When they pulled up at the doors of the hospital, Kagome seemed to wake up from her numb state. She flung the car doors open and ran to the counter, hysterically demanding the number of his room.

"I'm sorry miss, but he is not in his room at the moment. Since the surgeons are operating on him, he is currently at Operating Theatre 5, that is directly down the hall."

The nurse threw pitied looks at her as she sprinted down the hall.

"This couldn't be happening. NO!"

She plopped on the floor outside the operating theatre and rocked herself back and forth, whimpering continuously.

Soon, the others arrived. The girls comforted Kagome with gentle strokes on the back and arms while the guys sat on the chairs, occasionally swearing.

There were no words to describe the mood, only that silence was the best comfort right now.

Hours passed, and then the door opened.

Kagome jumped up immediately. "How is he Doctor?"

"We have referred him to ICU. He suffered a concussion the impact of the crash should have killed him instantly, but amazingly he was still conscious when we wheeled him in, only when the little boy, Shippo was taken care of that he lost consciousness. I am assuming you are Mrs. Takahashi?" At her nod, he continued, "I am sorry to inform you of the severity of your husband's condition. He is currently in a comatose state and nobody can be sure when he will wake, maybe never. Shippo however, although also sent to the intensive care unit may stand a better chance since he was shielded from the brunt of the accident. I will bring you to the rooms now."

When they arrived, the doctor said, "If there are any more questions or clarifications, you many visit in my office. Just ask the nurse at the counter for directions." And excused himself.

Kagome saw the state that Inuyasha was in. There were cuts all over him, his head and face was bandaged up. One of his arms was in a cast. The worse of all were the numerous machines connected to his body. He even has an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

"Hey baby, I love you. You can rest now but come back to me alright." Kagome whispered softly while stroking her fingers gently on his scarred cheeks. "You have to come back to me. We'll start on the family you were teasing me about, a family Inuyasha. A little baby with your unique silver hair and golden eyes. Wouldn't you like that?" She smiled softly at him, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

He still looked the most peaceful when asleep, she woke up early sometimes just to watch his face, where the frowns and scowls were smoothed out. But she didn't want to see him like this, this was an unnatural sleep.

She slipped her hand into his and stroked it. "Come back to me…"

The others stood silently. The Sesshomaru moved away from the crowd with Rin and made his way to Shippo, who was lying on the bed across Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the little body that was inhaling and exhaling slowly. Memories of the rambunctious little boy erupted in his mind's eye, where he played pranks on the adults but almost always got away with it with Kagome babying him and Inuyasha giving in, in the end.

Now the little boy lay silently still. Strange, the turn of events.

"Get well soon buddy. I wont even pound our head or scold you when you drop ice cream down my shirt the next time."

Rin stood by his side, her arm looped around his waist. "You always were his favorite target for being so stoic, he just loved to see you reactions. How could this happen? Kagome is breaking apart…and I…"

Unable to say anymore, she buried her head in his chest, sobbing silently.

The rest returned home to rest, promising to come early so the other couples could take a break.

* * *

Kagome was numb again. Nothing mattered to her anymore, her life was lying motionless on the hospital bed, fighting for each breath he took. Sometimes, she was afraid to look at him. She was scared that she wouldn't get to see him draw the next breath.

Inuyasha's life was hanging by the line, the line from the monitor that beeped constantly, each jump from the monitor indicated life. The irony was, something that indicated life was just an appliance, nothing more.

Kagome never left his side, she practically lived at the hospital now. The others brought a change of clothes and other necessities for her everyday.

She was grateful for them, grateful that they did not abandon her when she needed them the most. She knew all of them mourned like she did, they knew Inuyasha their whole life, but they stood strong for her.

Sango and Miroku was at the canteen getting something to eat, promising to bring something up for her soon.

Kagome walked over to Shippo, her little boy. Her precious little boy. It had been two weeks and neither showed signs of waking up.

She gently stroked his cheek, a soft smile on her cheeks, "I let you out of my sight for a while and you and Inuyasha get into so much trouble. Were the two of you arguing like you always do, hm? Grandma Kaede is waiting for you at home you know. She's staying with Sango and Miroku now, did you know. They help take care of her too. I love you too, wake up soon alright…"

She was about to return to Inuyasha's side when she saw his index finger twitch. Gasping, she knelt at the bedside for a closer look and his finger moved once more. Then she heard him whimper, "Take it off…take it off…nng…"

She quickly took off his oxygen mask and stared as his beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope all of you enjoyed it!

This chapter's recommendation:

**Finding You**** by ****Demonlordlover**

**----- **

**-------------**

**------------------------**

**----------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3 Love

**Short Notice**: Hey all! I would just like to say that updates might be slow from now on because school has started! So, I will have to juggle my priorities. However, it will help if you can give me ideas, comments or the like. Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Love

Gasping, she knelt at the bedside for a closer look and his finger moved once more. Then she heard him whimper, "Take it off…take it off…nng…"

She quickly took off his oxygen mask and stared as his beautiful emerald eyes fluttered open.

Kagome held her breath in as Shippo mumbled, "Mama?"

His eyes flickered groggily, it was hard to keep his eyes open when all he wanted was to go back to sleep. He felt like he hadn't had a good rest in ages.

"No darling. I'm Kagome, remember?"

"Yea, but you're the mama I like. The one that loves me and brings me things I like…you…You're my mama right?"

At that point of time, it was safe to say that Kagome tear ducts were now definitely unleashed. Swiping her tears away, she placed a soft kiss on Shippo's forehead and ran to call the doctor in.

Soon, the doctor and nurses flooded into the hospital room.

However, this seemed too much for an overwhelmed little boy who had just regained consciousness. He was terrified, now that Kagome, his only anchor was nowhere to be seen while people he didn't know kept trying to get closer to him.

Shippo started struggling frantically and was now openly wailing, and like the 5 year old that he was, he didn't care that the everyone on the entire floor could probably hear him.

He screamed on the top of his lungs while nurses tried to restrain his kicking.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want my mommy! I'm scared! Where's my mommy? No! No! Go away!"

Upon hearing this, Kagome broke out of her daze of Shippo awakening.

She pushed through the nurses who were asked to be present in case of an emergency while the doctor to a patient that was in critical condition.

Finally after shoving everyone away, she hurriedly scooped Shippo up. Her top was then seized in a tight grip while she soothed him, hushing his wails and gently stroking his back.

Kagome talked to the doctor softly, "I'm sorry for all this commotion, but I think Shippo is still afraid of this new environment upon waking up. Could I speak to him first and maybe be at his side during the check up?"

The doctor was extremely accommodating. With her experience in the pediatric department, she was more than happy to step aside for a time so her patient could calm down.

During the whole episode, Shippo was giving off loud, muffled sniffles while he buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck.

Climbing onto the bed with him still in her arms, Kagome was careful of the wounds that he still had not recovered from.

"Shippo, remember the last time Shiori fell down and cried? Didn't you tell her that she had to be strong?"

She felt him nod, so she continued, "I need you to be brave alright? You have to let the doctor see you, then she can make you strong again…Don't you want that? Can I call the doctor in now?"

At the last question, frantic shakes followed.

"Shippo, I'll be here with you the whole time. I won't let anything hurt you anymore, is that okay?"

When no response was made, Kagome brought him out of her grasp, placing him before her.

"It hurts, make it go away…" Shippo whimpered almost inaudibly.

"Only the doctors can make it go away, but you let her see you first then I'll kiss all your hurts alright?"

Shippo pouted but Kagome smiled inwardly, knowing that he had finally capitulated, she kissed his forehead and went to call the doctor in.

When the doctor reached the stethoscope towards his chest, Shippo whimpered. Leaning against Kagome even harder, he grasped her shirt in fear, as if the stethoscope was an alien that was going to eat him up.

When the check up was finally over, Kagome wondered why her shirt hadn't had a whole yet. However, she was relieved that Shippo was now healthy, but he still had to be put under observation for a few days since his accident was quite severe.

A small tug on her sleeve was the only thing that shook her out of her reverie, after all that happened in one day was enough to keep her in a periodical daze.

She lay on the bed with Shippo as he snuggled into her. She glanced across the room to Inuyasha to make sure he was alright.

Now that Shippo was alright, she felt the reduction of the burden and worry that had mounted onto her shoulders since the accident happened.

It seemed like she hadn't slept a restful sleep for a long while now and she was more than grateful to fall into a deep sleep under the emotion of relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Miroku hefted bags over their shoulders. Clothes, food and other daily necessities were brought, even Shippo's favorite soft toy was brought along.

They opened the door quietly, looking around for Kagome. When they saw her with Shippo, they smiled at the beautiful picture of parental love.

Their mouths gaped out when they saw Shippo get up looking for his bolster and fell back asleep. The shock soon turned into relief and happiness, at least one of their family was up and about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was total darkness._

_Although one's own fingers could not be seen, a pungent smell of burnt rubber could be smelt._

_Stepping forward, there was the sound of glass crinkling beneath shoes._

_NO! There was a smell of fuel, and if there was smoke, something was bound to be burning._

_Put two and two together, there would most probably be an explosion._

_RUN! RUN AWAY! RUN! NOW!_

_Two feet pumped as fast as they could, like the adrenaline coursing through one's veins. _

_NO! I might lose you!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4 Awakened

Forever Yours

* * *

Chapter 4: Awaken

* * *

_It was total darkness._

_Although one's own fingers could not be seen, a pungent smell of burnt rubber could be smelt._

_Stepping forward, there was the sound of glass crinkling beneath shoes._

_NO! There was a smell of fuel, and if there was smoke, something was bound to be burning._

_Put two and two together, there would most probably be an explosion._

_RUN! RUN AWAY! RUN! NOW!_

_Two feet pumped as fast as they could, like the adrenaline coursing through one's veins. _

_NO! I might lose you!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome gasped as she woke, it was Inuyasha!

It was as if she was with him before the accident occurred but she had woken up with the impact of the crash.

Scrambling off the bed, she rushed to Inuyasha's hospital bed. There he was, laying unmoving. Even his breathing seemed labored. She took his hand and grazed her cheek with it, she still loved the roughness of his hands, they could be strong and tender.

Kagome smiled a bittersweet smile. She then noticed the bag of necessities on the table, she grinned, eager for a bathe.

However ,when she approached the bathroom, she heard giggles and a bump.

Chuckling inwardly, she knocked softly on the door. Almost immediately, frantic rustles of clothes could be heard and soon, Miroku and Sango emerged, both flushed in the face.

"So sorry Kagome, the bathroom is all yours." Miroku drawled with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Heh, I will be cautious. Don't really want to know what you two have been doing inside." Kagome returned the grin, her teasing. Sango's face was turning redder by the minute, her only response was to jab her elbow painfully into Miroku's stomach and a fierce whisper of, "pervert!"

By the time Kagome came out of the bathroom, Sango and Miroku were now the new entertainers for a now healthier and definitely more active Shippo.

Days passed and soon it had been three months, Shippo was announced well and released from the hospital.

Every alternate day, Kagome would massage Inuyasha's back in case of bed sores and cleaned him up every night. Everyone could see she was the most exhausted but there was nothing they could do. Kagome wanted to handle as much as she could, somehow she felt that she was partly responsible for accident in the first place, she had had to ask Inuyasha to buy some petty stuff for a trivial party.

But the situation was slowly improving, the doctor had given Inuyasha another brain scan, and said that the blood clot that might be causing him to be in a comatose state was slowly dissolving and he might have a better chance of waking. Of course, Kagome was the most relieved, she started letting the others help around a bit.

Once for each of the last three months, the gang would gather in the hospital room to catch up and today was one such day.

However, this day, the gathering had unconsciously become one of reminiscing. It had become a burden to all, to wait, to hope with no news of their friend with each passing day. In a sense, their lives had been split into two, one was going on with life, the other was sustained in a stagnant spectrum, waiting, just waiting.

Miroku lifted his drink and said, "Now, we shall toast to our dearest friend, who is here with all of us, in our hearts. Cheers!"

Everyone followed, but at the climax of their toast, Inuyasha's monitor started beeping out of control.

Doctors rushed in to examine their patient while the others were ushered out. Inuyasha was soon pushed out, the doctors said to give him yet another brain scan just in case.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takahashi but it seems we have to operate on your husband immediately. I'm afraid his blood clot has shifted to a much more prominent and dangerous place."

Kagome, who was already white in the face turned a shade paler.

Seconds ticked by and it seemed an eternity until Inuyasha was wheeled back into the room, his head wrapped in new bandages.

Everyone had left to get sufficient sleep so they were able to arrive early the next day, once again, Kagome was the only one left.

Needless to say, she didn't sleep a wink, all she did was stare at Inuyasha's face.

Just as Sango and Miroku were about to step in, the most miraculous thing happened. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and winced against the sunlight.

Kagome could not utter a word and Sango stood stunned. Only Miroku had sense enough to run and look for the doctor.

"Inuyasha……" Kagome whispered eventually.

He turned towards the voice and looked at the person speaking to him and the first words he uttered were, "Who are you?"

Kagome fainted.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, its just that i'm swarmed with school especially this year being the most crucial. I'm only able to update because i have been sick for the past couple of days and could stay at home to rest. Hope you liked this chapter!

Of course i will try to update as soon as possible but any ideas and reviews are most welcome. Thank you!

Recommendation: **Captured Soul by Rasberries

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------

---------------

----------

-----

--


End file.
